Mémoires d'un geek
by psychogirl25
Summary: MARGINALITY CONTEST du forum DAL : Edward est passionné par les jeux vidéos et le monde de l'informatique. Cependant, il est le créateur d'un nouveau succès, ce qui ne plait pas à tout le monde. Lemon. AH.


Marginality Contest

Personnages : Edward et Bella

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Vous pouvez retrouver les autres OS participants au concours sur le forum Damn-addict-of-lemon où se feront les votes.

Mémoires d'un geek ou comment j'ai failli me faire tuer par une fille

_Geek (n,m) : Terme d'origine américaine caractérisant un adolescent passionné d'électronique, d'informatique, d'univers fantastiques (comics, science-fiction, heroic fantasy, etc.). Cette passion s'exprime concrètement à travers de nombreuses activités, telles que le jeu de rôle, le cinéma, les séries télévisées, les jeux vidéo ou encore la programmation informatique. (Wikipédia)_

Point de vue d'Edward

Bonjour. Je m'appelle Edward Cullen. Nous sommes le dimanche 1er juillet de l'année 2012. Aujourd'hui, j'ai reçu ma première lettre de menaces.

Vous vous demandez surement pourquoi un gamin de 20 ans reçoit des menaces ? La réponse est simple. Mais pour que vous compreniez, je dois vous raconter mon histoire.

Il y a huit ans environ, mes parents m'ont offert ma première console à l'occasion des fêtes de Noël. J'étais le gosse le plus heureux au monde. Je rêvais de la posséder depuis le jour où je l'avais aperçue dans une vitrine. J'en avais parlé à toute ma famille afin d'être sûr que tout le monde ait compris que je la voulais. Et voilà que ce matin-là, elle s'était retrouvée sous le sapin, accompagnée d'un jeu.

Je l'avais alors installée sur la télévision du salon et je n'avais cessé d'y jouer durant toutes les vacances d'hiver. J'avais terminé tous les niveaux en un temps record. Je venais de découvrir ma première vraie passion.

Voilà pourquoi, tous les ans, à chaque occasion, que ce soit pour Noël, à mon anniversaire, lorsque je passais en classe supérieure, mes parents m'achetaient un nouveau jeu.

Cependant, à l'âge de seize ans, au moment où je fis ma rentrée au lycée, mes parents eurent l'heureuse initiative de ne pas m'offrir mon traditionnel jeu à la mode ou le nouveau modèle de console récemment disponible sur le marché mais un ordinateur portable. Ils avaient jugé cet achat plus utile et éducatif.

Au début, j'avais été très déçu. Ils venaient de m'ôter mon seul plaisir dans la vie. Mais au fil du temps, j'ai commencé à voir cet appareil comme un nouveau défi. Je trouvais essentiel la compréhension de ce système.

C'est comme cela que ma deuxième passion dans la vie vit le jour : l'informatique.

Pendant les deux années qui suivirent, je me suis contenté de jongler entre mes deux plus grands plaisirs.

C'est alors que nous assistions à un forum sur l'orientation C'est à l'occasion d'un forum sur l'orientation post-bac auquel j'assistais avec mes camarades de classe que j'eus les deux révélations qui allèrent changer ma vie. La première fut : « Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas combiner mes deux passions ? Je pourrai créer des jeux vidéo sur mon ordinateur ! » La seconde était plus en rapport avec le thème du forum : « Pourquoi ne ferais-je pas de mes passions, mes études, puis mon métier ? »

Voilà comment à vingt ans je me retrouvai à l'université, en deuxième année, en train d'étudier la conception assistée par ordinateur des jeux vidéo.

Il y a encore une chose que je dois vous avouer. Après l'obtention de mon diplôme de fin d'études, je me suis renseigné sur internet pour avoir les détails sur le programme de cours de ma licence. Cette année, pour une fois, j'ai réclamé à mes parents qu'ils m'offrent des livres de cours plutôt qu'un énième jeu.

Je ne suis pas vraiment une personne qu'on pourrait qualifier de sociable. On dit souvent que les geek sont des personnes bizarres, allant même jusqu'à dire qu'elles sont marginales.Mais je n'écoutais pas ces personnes intolérantes, préférant ignorer leurs médisances.

Donc, j'ai passé mon été à lire, relire, mettre en pratique le contenu de mes bouquins. Mon frère, Emmett, disait que c'était un projet complétement loufoque.Mais peu m'importait. Je souhaitais seulement vivre mes passions plus intensément. Et joindre l'utile à l'agréable.

Ma mère me disait régulièrement que j'avais une imagination débordante. Et c'était plutôt vrai. Je faisais souvent des rêves qui n'avaient ni queue ni tête. D'ailleurs c'est grâce à un de ceux-ci que m'est venu le scénario de mon projet. Si vous ne l'aviez pas encore compris, mon ambition était en réalité la conception de mon propre jeu.

Pendant ma première année d'étude, mon projet avança plutôt bien. J'avais complétement écrit le code qui permettait de faire bouger les personnages selon les boutons sur lesquels on appuyait par exemple.

C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai commencé à en parler autour de moi. Je l'évoquai avec ma famille, puis avec mes camarades de classe et enfin avec mes professeurs qui me proposèrent de jeter un coup d'œil pour voir ce qui serait susceptible d'être amélioré.

Mais voilà, tout rêve a une fin. Je l'ai compris ce matin lorsque ma mère a fait glisser mon courrier sous ma porte. C'était une enveloppe toute simple. Elle n'avait pas été déposée par le facteur car elle n'était pas timbrée. Quelqu'un était donc passé la mettre dans notre boîte aux lettres.

Cette lettre m'intriguait beaucoup. Je finis donc par l'ouvrir. Et là, je crus que je jouais dans un mauvais film. La lettre était « écrite » avec des lettres découpées dans divers magazines et journaux. Sans même lire le contenu, je sus que ça n'allait pas être bon pour moi.

Toutefois, j'y jetai un œil afin d'assouvir ma curiosité.

_Edward,_

_Je sais qui tu es mais toi tu ne sais pas qui je suis. C'est très bien comme cela. Cesse immédiatement la création de ton jeu ou bien tu auras de très gros ennuis, toi ou ta famille d'ailleurs._

_N'oublie pas, je te surveille et je suis prête à TOUT pour que tu ne m'importunes plus._

Après le mouvement de panique passé, j'étudiai plus en profondeur cette missive. Je savais donc que c'était une fille.

Je me mis à réfléchir à toutes les filles qui pourraient me vouloir du mal : pas de petite amie ni d'ex, pas de sœur, je n'ai pas renversé le chat de la voisine… Et puis c'est quelqu'un qui est courant pour mon jeu… Une camarade de classe peut-être ? Non, je ne pense pas. Les deux seules filles de ma classe qui assistaient aux mêmes cours que moi avaient été trop heureuses de pouvoir jouer en avant-première à ma création.

Après quelques minutes de réflexions, aucune idée ne m'était venue. Je décidai donc de laisser ce problème pour le moment. Si ça se trouve, c'était juste une mauvaise blague. Autrement dit, pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Tentai-je de me rassurer

Je laissai la lettre sur mon bureau et partis faire autre chose. Les jours passèrent et je n'y avais pas repensé. Elle avait disparu sous des pages de codes.

La suite des évènements devint légèrement plus inquiétante le jour où, environ deux semaines plus tard, je remarquai qu'une fille me suivait partout où j'allais. Pourtant, je ne la connaissais pas alors je supposais ou du moins en étais-je persuadé, c'était juste une inconnue qui avait tendance à aimer les mêmes choses que moi. En plus, elle est était très jolie. Brune. Yeux marron. Petite. Très bien habillée. Et quand elle remarquait que je la fixais, elle me faisait un léger sourire en rougissant. Quand je disais qu'elle était belle…

Point de vue de Bella

_Cible : Edward Cullen._

_Age : 20 ans._

_Lieu de résidence : Forks, Washington._

_Métier : Etudiant à l'université de Seattle._

_Motif du contrat : Trop intelligent pour son bien._

En lisant la suite du contrat, j'appris que ma mission était d'éliminer cet homme. En effet, il représentait un danger trop important pour une des plus grandes sociétés au monde du jeu vidéo. En gros, ce petit geek était en train de concevoir son propre jeu et d'après les rumeurs, il serait bien meilleur que ceux que peuvent proposer cette société multinationale. Il fallait donc le supprimer avant qu'il ne leur cause du tort.

C'est bien dommage en tout cas. Il était super craquant sur la photo du dossier. Les cheveux en pétard. Yeux verts… Et je n'en voyais pas plus !

Après avoir fait une rapide valise, je mettais installée au volant de ma Volvo en direction de ce patelin. J'aurai le temps d'étudier un peu mieux ce personnage lorsque je l'aurai sous les yeux. Il me fallait un plan, c'est pourquoi je devais essayer d'en savoir apprendre un maximum à son sujet.

Je commençai mon devoir par une petite lettre de menace. Si ça se trouve, elle lui suffirait et je n'aurai pas besoin de l'exécuter.

A la base, j'avais été engagée afin qu'il soit mis hors d'état de nuire. Mais cette expression pouvait être prise selon plusieurs sens. C'était soit la mort, la séquestration, les menaces afin qu'il vive dans un climat de peur… Faut dire que j'étais fortement tentée par la séquestration, surtout avec un tel spécimen.

Il ne sortait pas beaucoup de chez lui. Il passait la majeure partie de la journée dans sa chambre lorsqu'il n'allait pas en cours. Le soir, je pouvais voir la lumière de son ordinateur éclairer son visage. Alors qu'il profitait depuis quelques jours déjà de la période ô combien agréable pour les étudiants, j'ai nommé les vacances scolaires, je le vis pour la première fois quitter la maison. Je le pris donc en filature, histoire de ne louper aucun détail croustillant de sa misérable petite vie.

Il se rendit d'abord dans la boutique de musique, puis dans celle d'à côté, ensuite celle qui vendait les jeux vidéo (forcément !) et enfin il passa à l'épicerie histoire d'acheter des cochonneries à grignoter.

Cependant, tout ne se passa pas comme je l'aurais souhaité. Il avait remarqué ma présence, je n'avais pas été suffisamment discrète ! Je jouai donc le rôle de la petite jeune fille intimidée par son regard. Ça sembla fonctionner car il ne donna pas plus d'importance à ma poursuite présence. Il se retourna et continua son chemin. Quel crétin quand même !

Après quelques jours supplémentaires d'observation, je mis enfin mon plan en place. J'avais remarqué qu'il travaillait toujours sur son projet. Ma belle lettre anonyme, belle dans le sens que tous mes découpages les uns au bout des autres donnaient une sorte d'œuvre d'art, n'avait donc eu aucun effet. Quel petit inconscient !

J'avais décidé de ne pas le tuer, la terre aurait regretté la perte ce serait un vrai sacrilège de priver la gente féminine de ce si bel homme. Et comme je me lassai des menaces, le kidnapping était ma meilleure solution.

Point de vue d'Edward

Je continuai à travailler sur mon jeu chaque soir. Mes habitudes n'avaient en aucun cas changé, la lettre était oubliée.

Par moment, cependant, Je me disais que j'y donnerais un peu plus d'importance si un jour je constaterais des actes concrets.

Une semaine de plus passa.

Un soir, je décidai de sortir un peu de prendre un peu l'air. Il avait fait particulièrement chaud et je souhaitais profiter d'un peu de la fraicheur apportée par une légère brise. Je me rendis au parc non loin de la maison. Il y avait des groupes de jeunes par-ci par-là, mais le coin était extrêmement tranquille.

Je m'assis au pied d'un arbre un peu isolé. J'aimais bien venir ici pour réfléchir, mais le temps me manquait cruellement.

Malheureusement, ma paix fut troublée brutalement. Je ne compris pas ce qu'il m'arrivait. Je fus tout à coup entouré de noir. Je me débattis furieusement mais cela n'eut aucun effet. Ma tête commençait à tourner. Je finis par ne plus avoir de force et je me laissai aller.

Point de vue de Bella

Edward commençait à revenir parmi nous. Je le voyais gigoter sur son lit.

Je l'avais déposé dans ma chambre d'ami. Je ne tenais pas à le laisser croupir dans une cave ou que sais-je encore. Je n'étais pas aussi monstrueuse.

Pendant qu'il dormait, je lui avais préparé deux trois trucs à manger. J'avais fait usage de chloroforme et je savais que celui-ci aurait un effet secondaire passablement déplaisant, provoquant la déshydratation de mon captif, je décidai donc de compenser ce désagrément qu'il subissait en préparant quelques morceaux de fruits fraichement découpés que j'avais disposés dans une assiette.

Une fois que je l'entendis gémir dans la pièce voisine, je pris le plat et allai le rejoindre. Il avait les yeux ouverts et fixait le plafond. Lorsqu'il m'entendit entrer, il tourna la tête dans ma direction. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant surement ce que je faisais là. Je décidai d'éclairer sa lanterne et de lui expliquer toute la situation. Il avait le droit de savoir afin de décider de son propre sort. Je sais, je suis une tueuse pitoyable.

« Bonjour Edward. Je m'appelle Bella. Tu dois avoir de nombreuses questions mais tu vas commencer par boire et manger. Je vais commencer à t'expliquer ta situation et mon nouveau rôle dans ta vie, tes questions viendront après. »

Je lui tendis son assiette et une bouteille d'eau. Il prit cette dernière avec reconnaissance.

« Bien. J'ai disons un job un peu particulier. Des entreprises m'appellent et me donne un contrat à exécuter. En l'occurrence, mon contrat actuel c'est toi et je suis censée te mettre hors d'état de nuire. »

Il eut une mine horrifiée à mes propos.

« Cependant, il y a plusieurs façon de mettre quelqu'un hors d'état de nuire. Je pourrais te tuer, c'est la solution la plus extrême. »

Il déglutit difficilement et pâlit d'un coup.

« Mais ce n'est pas trop mon truc ça. J'ai donc choisi comme première option le kidnapping, ce qui explique ta présence ici. Tu dois surement te demander ce que tu as bien pu faire. En réalité, tu n'as pas vraiment fait quelque chose de répréhensible. C'est juste que mon patron actuel est très jaloux et rêve de puissance. Seulement, tu es en bonne place pour le concurrencer, et cela il ne le supporte vraiment pas ! Tu ne vois toujours pas de quoi je parle ? Voyons Edward, réfléchis ! »

« Mon jeu vidéo ? » Demanda-t-il au plus grand hasard.

« C'est exact. Tu as donc plusieurs choix qui s'offrent à toi. Le premier, tu refuses d'abandonner ton projet et je te tue. Le second, tu ne veux pas abandonner ton jeu, mais tu tiens trop à la vie, dans ce cas tu restes dans cette pièce jusqu'à ce que tu te décides de tout laisser tomber. Ou bien tu décides dès maintenant d'arrêter et tu pourras repartir. »

Je le vis réfléchir profondément…

Point de vue d'Edward

« Je suis trop jeune pour mourir et j'ai trop bossé sur mon projet pour pouvoir l'abandonner afin d'assouvir les folies d'un vieux en manque de gloire. » Déclarai-je, sûr de ma décision. J'espérai trouver une solution rapidement, je ne tenais pas non plus à passer le restant de ma vie dans cette chambre.

« Comme tu voudras ! » Elle quitta la pièce emportant avec elle mon assiette à présent vide. J'entendis le verrou se fermer derrière elle.

Toutes ces nouvelles informations m'avaient donné la migraine, déjà que je n'étais pas au top de ma forme. J'avalai la dernière goutte d'eau de ma bouteille et m'allongeai. Je m'endormisavant même que ma tête ne touche l'oreiller.

Ma nuit ne fut qu'une succession de divers cauchemars. Je rêvais que Bella avait préféré me tuer directement, sans prendre la peine d'essayer de me convaincre de changer d'avis. J'avais imaginé aussi que j'arrivais à m'enfuir mais au final elle me rattrapait et me poussait du haut d'un pont. Autrement dit, j'étais loin d'être reposé.

Les jours passèrent et je devais avouer que ma tortionnaire s'occupait plutôt bien de moi. J'avais à manger trois fois par jour, de l'eau en conséquence et je pouvais me rendre au toilette toutes les 3 heures. Si j'avais besoin de quelque chose, je n'avais juste à frapper à ma porte et l'appeler. Elle venait presque aussitôt.

Chaque jour, elle me posait la même question : « Es-tu prêt à abandonner ton jeu ? »

Chaque jour, je lui répondais la même chose : « Non. »

Cependant, ce matin j'avais une petite faveur à lui demander. Elle me l'avait toujours refusée car selon elle, il serait trop difficile pour me surveiller. En effet, au bout de cinq jours j'avais grand besoin de prendre une bonne douche.

Lorsqu'elle vint me voir avec mon petit déjeuner, je lui parlai de ma requête.

« Bella ? J'aimerai prendre une douche. » Lui demandai-je toutsimplement.

Elle me fixa les yeux dans le vague avant de me répondre :

« Oui tu as raison. A ce rythme, je n'aurai plus le courage d'entrer dans cette pièce tellement l'odeur me serait insupportable. » Dit-elle en souriant.

Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et l'ouvrit en grand. Ma douche était aussi une bonne raison occasion pour aérer ma chambre.

Elle me prit par le bras et me tira à l'extérieur. Nous suivîmes le couloir et arrivâmes devant une porte. C'était une seconde chambre, apparemment la sienne au vu des vêtements qui trainaient. Elle me poussa ensuite à travers une autre porte.

« Bon, tu vas suivre mes règles et tu ne rechignes pas sinon tu pourras attendre longtemps avant d'obtenir ce privilège. Je reste là pendant que tu te douches car la porte à un verrou et la fenêtre donne sur le jardin et donc je ne tiens pas à être enfermée dehors pendant que tu te fais la malle. Tu ne m'as pas posé de problème jusqu'à présent alors je veux bien faire l'effort de me retourner pour te laisser de l'intimité. Tu as tout ce dont tu as besoin sur le rebord de la douche et voilà une serviette. »

Elle me tourna le dos et s'installa sur la chaise de la coiffeuse.

Je me dépêchai de me déshabiller et de me glisser sous l'eau chaude de la douche. C'était tellement agréable ! Je pris une noisette de shampoing dans ma main et commençai à me frotter le cuir chevelu.

Cependant, je n'arrivai pas à oublier la présence de Bella derrière moi. De savoir qu'elle pouvait se rincer l'œil à mon insu m'excitait beaucoup. Et à mon plus grand malheur, mon sexe s'érigea.

J'essayai de l'oublier mais quand j'eu besoin de me nettoyer à cet endroit, je fus obligé de me « caresser » et, à ma plus grande honte, un gémissement passa la barrière de mes lèvres. J'essayai à tout prix d'être discret. Je ne tenais vraiment pas à ce que Bella me remarque.

Toutefois, une petite main apparut devant moi et prit le gel douche. Bella frotta mon dos et une fois sa tâche accomplie, elle repassa ses mains devant moi. Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas vers l'étagère qu'elles se dirigèrent mais plus bas. Elle prit mon sexe en main et débuta de légers vas-et-viens. Je ne pus retenir les gémissements car j'étais vraiment très excité. Je me laissai complétement aller dans son étreinte.

Elle fit un pas, se rapprochant ainsi de moi et je pus sentir ses petits tétons tous durs sur mon dos. Cela m'émoustilla encore plus.

Je ne mis guère de temps avant de me rependre sur le carrelage de la douche. J'eus du mal à reprendre ma respiration.

Bella n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot. Elle coupa l'eau et sortit de la cabine. Elle s'enroula dans une grande serviette moelleuse. Elle me tendit la mienne et je la pris avec reconnaissance. Je rougissais légèrement sous son regard.

Pour tout vous dire, je n'avais jamais été intime avec une fille, alors j'étais vraiment coincé. Je ne savais pas comment réagir. Mais pourtant, je savais une chose. Je ne pouvais pas me laisser tripoter sans montrer de la reconnaissance à la personne qui venait de me procurer cet immense plaisir.

Je lui pris doucement la main et l'attirai vers moi. Je posai lentement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser fut chaste car je ne savais pas quoi faire. Bella qui comprit ma détresse approfondit elle-même le baiser en me demandant l'accès à de ma bouche. Il s'enflamma rapidement, me laissant pantelant.

Je la dirigeai vers sa chambre et quand ses genoux cognèrent sur le bord de son lit, je la poussai et elle s'étendit de tout son long sur le matelas. Je m'installai au-dessus d'elle et repris le baiser là où on l'avait laissé.

Je fus rapidement en manque d'elle et je commençai à glisser mes mains sur son corps. Je détachai sa serviette et elle se retrouva nue sous mon regard, au même titre que moi, ma serviette étant tombéeayant chuté pendant notre chemin de la salle de bain.

Mes mains se baladèrent sur son corps et je pouvais voir des petits frissons la parcourir. Bella poussait de petits couinements à chaque endroit sensible que je traversais frôlais.

Néanmoins, je pouvais lire toute la frustration qu'elle éprouvait dans son regard en croisant son regard. Elle voyait bien que je peinais à passer au niveau supérieur.

D'un coup de hanche, elle nous bascula, me surplombant ainsi. Elle promena sa langue un peu partout sur mon torse, s'attardant sur mes tétons. Elle descendait de plus en plus bas.

Je n'eus pas le temps de la remonter à mon niveau, qu'elle gobait déjàmon gland. C'était encore meilleur que ses caresses sous la douche. Elle lécha, branla, mordilla. Mes gémissements étaient de plus en plus forts et de plus en plus prononcés. Mais quelques instants avant ma jouissance, elle s'arrêta.

Avant que je ne puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit, elle s'empala sur ma longueur. Mais n'étant pas expérimenté, je jouis en elle au bout de deux mouvements.

Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas atteint son paroxysme et je m'en voulus énormément. C'est pourquoi, je repassai par-dessus elle et je pris ses mamelons en bouche chacun leur tour.

Je continuai mon petit manège quelque temps et je descendis le long de son ventre, le parsemant de baisers.

Enfin, j'arrivai à l'endroit tant désiré. Je ne savais pas comment faire mais je décidai de suivre mon instinct. J'écartai un peu plus ses jambes afin d'avoir pleinement accès à son intimité. Je lapai ses jus de haut en bas, puis de bas en haut. Je suppose qu'elle aimait ça car elle maintint ma tête contre sa fente.

Je mordillai légèrement son clitoris et je pénétrai son vagin d'un de mes doigts. Je fis plusieurs mouvements avant d'en insérer un deuxième. Sa respiration était chaotique et j'étais fière de mon petit effet. Je continuai mon travail sur son sexe et elle finit par jouir puissamment en se resserrant sur mes phalanges.

Je remontai vers elle et me glissai sous sa couette, elle me rejoignit immédiatement et nous nous endormîmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Point de vue de Bella

Même si Edward n'étais pas l'amant parfait, j'avais passé un début de matinée fort agréable. Je m'assoupis dans son étreinte rassurante.

Même les tueuses professionnelles avaient besoin d'affection de temps en temps.

A mon réveil, le lit était vide. Je me mis à paniquer. Il n'avait pas osé quand même ? Sur son oreiller, un post-it était collé.

_Bella, j'ai passé un très bon moment en ta compagnie, mais tu restes avant tout une personne qui a été envoyée pour me faire du mal. Je ne t'accuserai jamais pour ma disparition et j'espère que toi de ton côté tu n'essayeras pas de m'éliminer._

_C'est à ton tour d'avoir un choix un faire : tu peux me rechercher et me tuer ou tu peux te retourner contre ton patron et le tuer._

_Surtout, fais le bon choix._

_Edward._


End file.
